Elements
by Gilari
Summary: - "Hydrogen, helium, lithium, berillium..." The Doctor talks to his unborn child. Tag to New New Life, between the final chapter and the eplogue, but can be read on its own.


Rose grumbled, and shifted again. She had been restless all night, and it was impossible to get comfortable no matter what position she tried. Beside her, the Doctor stirred.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Didn't wake you, did I?" Rose said, turning to face him.

The Doctor shook his head, forgetting she couldn't see it in the dark.

"I was awake already," the Doctor admitted. "What about you?"

Rose shifted closer to him.

"Baby's keeping me awake," she admitted, putting one hand on growing bump. "Thinks Mummy's not paying enough attention, and she needs to remind me that she's there."

The Doctor put his hand over Rose's.

"You want me to have a few words with the little terror?" he asked.

Rose smiled wryly.

"If you think that would help," she said.

The Doctor sat up, and shimmied down so that he was directly in front of Rose's bump. He gently placed both hands on it.

"Hello, Princess. This is Daddy speaking. I know you want Mummy to pay attention to you, but Mummy needs her sleep. You can't keep her up like this. Gramma already wants to kill me for doing this to Mummy, and her looking sleepless and exhausted doesn't help. When you come out into the world, you'll do enough of keeping Mummy up. You shouldn't do it now. Got that?"

Rose smirked.

"Think she heard that?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, "Babies recognize voices in the womb. It's also good for the baby if you talk to her a lot. That way she's bonded with you before she's ever born."

Rose leaned against her pillows.

"So I can screw her up before she's even born?"

"Well if you look at it that way…" the Doctor grimaced. He began to rub soothing circles over Rose's bump. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Doctor?" Rose said after a moment, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"You were a father before, weren't you? Before Jenny, I mean."

"That's right," the Doctor said, not looking up. "But that was a long time ago."

"In a galaxy far, far away?"

"Cute," the Doctor said, making a face. Then, he sobered. "Yes, I was a father before. A very long time ago. It was the most amazing experience of my life. I can't wait to be a father again."

"It's going to be… totally bizarre," Rose admitted. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mum."

"Oh, I can believe it," the Doctor said, eyeing Rose's huge bump.

Rose caught his look, and elbowed him.

"Oy! I already feel like a fat cow. You're not helping."

The Doctor smiled.

"I don't even need to tell you that you're more beautiful than ever," he said.

Rose smiled back.

"You're a rubbish liar," she said. "But I appreciate it anyways." She leaned against him exhaustedly.

The Doctor tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Rose, have you thought about names?" he asked.

"I'm still getting used to the idea that we're having a baby," Rose admitted. "Why? Do you have some ideas?"

The Doctor hesitated.

"Would it be alright… that is to say… can we call her… Donna?" the Doctor shot a sideways look at Rose, as if to gauge her reaction. "I mean, she was a really good mate to me when I needed a friend, and…"

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Rose interrupted his rambling. "I think it would be fitting, after all she did. She was a brilliant person."

"Still is," the Doctor said, smiling.

"Donna Smith… I like it," Rose said.

She leaned against the Doctor, and sighed.

"I'm exhausted."

"Close your eyes, I'll try to talk to her," the Doctor suggested.

"You don't have to do that," Rose said, but her eyelids were already drooping

"I'll convince little Donna to let Mummy get some sleep."

"How're you going to manage that?" Rose asked, her eyes already closed.

"I'll say the periodic table to her. Repetition is soothing."

"Yes, dear," Rose said sleepily.

The Doctor placed a hand on Rose's bump, and quietly began to speak.

"Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen. You know, princess, there's actually more than 25 periodic elements that humans haven't even discovered yet. I guess it's up to you to discover them. Fluorine, neon, sodium, magnesium, aluminum, silicon, phosphor, sulfur…."

_Author's Note: Just a random idea I had a long time ago that didn't fit into any story, but I still liked. This sort of goes in between the last chapter of New New Life and the epilogue. A bridge to Children of Time, I suppose. _

_So what Matt Smith. What do you reckon? I personally think he's too young to be the Doctor (One – Three were old men for heaven's sake!) at only 26. Do Time Lords age backwards? But we'll see. I'm willing to give him a chance, just like I gave Ten after having my heart broken by Nine. We'll see. _


End file.
